platinumgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Luka
Luka Redgrave is a secondary character in Bayonetta and Bayonetta 2. Nicknamed "Cheshire" by Bayonetta herself, he is a journalist and escape artist in relentless pursuit of the witch. Profile He is a journalist and escape artist in relentless pursuit of the witch. He initially believes that Bayonetta is little more than a cold-blooded killer responsible for the death of his father Antonio and wishes to expose her secrets to the world at large. Luka has no combat skills as such, but he does however have a grappling hook and a good sense of timing and smell. Personality A self proclaimed ladies man and skilled escape artist, Luka is very serious person when dealing with his journalism and investigations. He has his sillier moments and its constantly taken by surprise when Bayonetta appears or flirts with him. Despite being serious/silly he has his caring moments; he grows attached to both Bayonetta and Cereza as the game progresses, he cares for them both and constantly worries about them. Appearance Bayonetta In the first game, Luka is shown to have shoulder length wavy brown hair, with its upper layer tied with two side bangs. He wears a white T-shirt and a formal sleeveless grey jacket on top, with a pair of glasses hanging on the front. He also wears a black unbuttoned black jacket and dons a long blue scarf, with diagonal white and orange strips going down and fringe on both ends. Luka wears arm length gloves that appear to be made of leather and jackboots that reaches just below his knees. Bayonetta 2 In the sequel, Luka has changed his attire to a more 'cowboy' themed style. He now has his hair loose, adorned a hat with a blue pattern around the circumference. The hat has two strings hanging on each side of the brim with two beads, one blue and the other red respectively. He wears a light grey shirt with elbow length sleeves, a V-neck T-shirt and black leather sleeveless jacket with leather fingerless gloves. He wears a scarf like before, but it is tucked into his shirt instead of hanging loose around his neck. He also wears cowboy-black leather pants with fringes on the bottom. Along with his clothes, Luka also possesses a new pair of glasses made by Rodin (in exchange for Japanese Shinshu sake) which lets him see into Purgatorio. Story Bayonetta As a young boy, born March 3rd, 1977, Luka watched as his father, a journalist in pursuit of the truth behind the legends of the Umbra Witches and the Lumen Sages, swam to the bottom of a lake to examine a coffin that lay there. Once Antonio opened the coffin, releasing Bayonetta from her five hundred year slumber, he was attacked by an unseen force and suspended in the air. As Bayonetta disappeared through a portal, Antonio was torn apart and killed, leading Luka to believe that Bayonetta had killed his father. Twenty years later, Luka became a journalist as well, using his father's notes to seek the same truth, to hunt down Bayonetta and avenge his father's death. He plants a bug in Enzo's car after Bayonetta's fight in the graveyard and uses this information to find her in Vigrid, where she is pursuing the truth about her lost past. Though he attempts to catch her and take photos, she outwits and startles him before vanishing again, leaving him to shout after her that she only runs because she has him to fear. He meets up with Bayonetta again at the Crescent and Sunrise Valleys, with her drawing on his face with her lipstick. However, that meeting is shorter lived, with him having to flee as she fights more angels. He makes his way, however, to the Vigrid Air Force Base, where he first meets Cereza and believes that Bayonetta has put a spell on the girl to make her think that she is the older witch's daughter. Given his experiences with her, he believes that Bayonetta has killed her real parents. Luka commandeers a military vehicle in an attempt to beat Bayonetta to Isla del Sol, the metropolis of Vigrid and home of the Ithavoll Group, which holds many secrets and ties to the Lumen Sages and Bayonetta's past. Neither he and Cereza nor Bayonetta can make it to the island across the highway and the Prominence Bridge. The angels destroy it and make it impossible to cross, forcing him and Cereza to turn back whilst Bayonetta is launched into Paradiso. Shortly after that, Cereza lets Luka borrow her glasses in order to make sense of the explosions around them. After putting them on, he sees the angels that Bayonetta is fighting in Purgatorio and begins to believe that she isn't all she seems to be. Cereza later tells him that Witches protect people from monsters. Whilst he doesn't initially believe her, it begins to cast doubt on what he thought he saw as a child. From the Vigrid Air Force Base, Luka hijacks a helicopter and saves Cereza and Bayonetta from a downed Valkyrie Military Transport. As they get closer to Isla del Sol, he is momentarily caught off guard by Bayonetta's appearance and the helicopter is destroyed. Bayonetta is forced to man a missile to get to the island, with Luka barely hanging on during the dangerous ride. When they manage to get to Isla del Sol, he distracts Jeanne from her fight with Bayonetta long enough to take both Cereza and the missile controls she had been using. As he escapes with the girl in a jeep, Jeanne makes Bayonetta believe them to be both dead after the vehicle is destroyed in mid-air. In reality, Luka and Cereza managed to escape thanks to his quick timing and grappling hook. Luka meets up with Bayonetta inside the Ithavoll Building, carrying a sleeping Cereza. After Bayonetta pursues Cereza after she disappears, he is cut off because of a large door. He later finds his way up to Bayonetta in Balder's office, seeming rather bloodied and bruised. It is here that Balder reveals the truth behind his father's death. It was not Bayonetta that killed Antonio, but the angels under Balder's command that were invisible in Purgatorio. Bayonetta had actually gone to fight them, but was too late to save him. Following this revelation, Luka narrowly escapes being killed in the same way thanks to Bayonetta. However, she is not quick enough to save him from being launched to what is believed to be his death. Luka is later shown to have survived, thanks to Bayonetta having caught him on a missile like before. After Cereza is returned to her rightful place in time, he can only watch as Bayonetta is overcome by the power of Jubileus, becoming its Left Eye. As the creator is resurrected and both Bayonetta and Jeanne fight the goddess, Luka can only watch from the ground as the remains of the statue burn up in the atmosphere. He expects Bayonetta to be sneaking up on him already, but is disheartened to see that he gets no such surprise. Afterwards, at the graveyard, Luka leaves rosemary on Bayonetta's grave. Based on what she told him of it acting as a demon repellent, he thinks will help her upon what he believes is her final resting place. However, as the nun performing the ceremony is revealed to be Jeanne, more angels come and the entire thing is shown to be a set up to attract them to claim their 'prize. Bayonetta wakes up from her nap in the coffin and Luka watches as she dances and fights her way through the horde with Jeanne. He reflects on the events up until this point and remarks of Bayonetta's perfume having rosemary in it. Calling back to what he had said to her earlier, she remarks its meaning of remembrance now suits her. Bayonetta 2 Luka returns in the sequel, sporting a new look and offering to provide new information regarding the Trinity of Realities and the truth of the gods if they can help Bayonetta in her journey to help Jeanne . Luka first meets Bayonetta in Noatun after she finishes fighting off a horde of Angels and he fails in his attempt to save her from falling (even though he forgot she was still in Purgatorio, leading him to crush against a wall). As he can properly see Bayonetta now through the use of his new magic glasses created by Rodin, he expresses his surprise that she refers to him as Luka instead of only Cheshire He divulges that he heard about what happened to Jeanne and offers to dig up anything about the city and Fimbulventr if it'll help her out. Luka later appears near the top of the Catherdral of Cascades. After Bayonetta finishes off a pair of Urbane that are chasing her and Loki , he reveals some information about the the true creator of the universe. The Overseer, was a self proclaimed god of chaos and was the being that created the Eyes of the World for the Sages and the Witches. Trivia *His last name is implied to be Redgrave due to his father, Antonio, having the last name of Redgrave. *He is referenced in The Wonderful 101, there is a character named Luka Alan Smithee who shares very similar characteristics to Luka. *He heavily resembles Sam "Jetstream" Rodrigues from Metal Gear Rising. Gallery Luka.png|Luka's original appearance Luka Bayo2.png|Luka as he appears in Bayonetta 2 Luka_art.jpg|Luka's concept art Luka_Fate.jpg|Luka as he appears in Bloody Fate Luka_Kid.png|Luka as a child Category:Characters Category:Bayonetta Characters Category:Bayonetta Category:Bayonetta 2 Category:Male characters Category:Living characters Category:Heroes